Call Me Syo
by SonLisa
Summary: Syo has known Aisuru ever since they were 3, and throughout their story together, he's fallen in love with her. Once Syo wakes up to find Aisuru in his dorm room, what more emotions will spark up that day? Will Syo be able to make his move? And what will happen when there is one too many interruptions? Deleted other chapters, now being left as the super long one-shot it once was.
1. Call Me Syo

**HELLO MY PRETTIES!  
**

**How are you all? c: I'm so sorry btw about the hiatus for Not Reaching Far Enough! School has... sadly, started and I have a huge writers block for the second chapter. ****BUUUUT~ -audience on the edge of their seats in anticipation- ****I HAVE A ONESHOT FOR ALL OF YOU WIDDLE SILLY DUMPLINGS! AND ISHA UTAPRI ONESHOT! WOOT WOOT! I 'm currently obsessed with Syo Kurusu and I 'm like .. almost just like him now XD He is MY IDOL , MY PRINCE OF SONG AND I AM HIS PRINCESS ! MWAHAHAHAHA. I have like two drawings of him that I made on the back of my door LOL. ****Aaaannnyyywaaaayyys... I've decided to make an OCXSyo oneshot because fanfics with Syo paired up with a girl are rare. I've based the OC based on me because... well, BROCOLLI obviously should've based the main female protagonist on me instead of that player of a Haruka (No hate XD I just hate her for stealing my Syo, I mean, WHAT KIND OF GIRL JUST WALTZES IN AND ALL SIX GUYS JUST INSTANTLY FALL FOR HER?! DX APPARENTLY NANAMI HARUKA.) and have all dem boys falling for meh then I'll just choose Syo and shoo all the other guys away, I'll also save Otoya for mah BFF Chloe since she's obsessed with him.**

_**OC Aisuru (Loving) Fuyu (Winter) Wakahisa (Forever Young): Aisuru will be the most hyper girl you'll ever meet. This girl is loud, childish, and usually always hungry for food (although she never gains any weight). Aisuru is quite dense and impatient usually, but her friends usually learned how to deal with it. Aisuru is in the composer course although some people don't know why she's not in the Idol course for she has a beautiful voice and is amazing with instruments and can learn a new one instantly, the reason is not known by anyone but Syo, her best friend. Although Aisuru is a bipolar little Energizer Bunny, get on her bad side and she'll beat you to a pulp. Aisuru was childhood friends with Syo, the girl was two years younger than the blonde so she titled him as her older brother and looked up to him, up to the extent that she tried to dress like him (Which failed for the girl was much girly, only able to copy the fedora and black nail polish). Aisuru plays the violin and the drums and has dark brown hair with pink streaks on the bangs and deep brown eyes.**_

**Ohmigosh, am I talking too much? I am so sorry ... Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**ONWARDS MY BRETHEN! GO READ OR SHOO AND GET OUT OF HERE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own UtaPri!, sadly. If I did... Haruka would not exist and I would have replaced her and pair myself with Syo, shooing all the other guys for you other girlies =w=**

* * *

Poke.

Poke... poke poke.

Kurusu Syo stirred slightly in bed, his pajamas slightly corrugated. The bleach blonde-haired Ochibi slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before tiredly sitting up in bed.

Syo rubbed his eyes. Once stopping, his azure eyes were met with deep brown ones. Syo's eyes widened to see his dear composer, Wakahisa Aisuru, right in front of him... in his shared dorm room... sitting on his bed... Wait, did he just hear a girl scream? Oh, it was just him screaming.

"Wakahisa! You scared the living wits out of me!" Syo spat. "Do you not know how to knock?!"

Aisuru's joy-filled eyes suddenly flooded with sadness.

"I-I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY KURU-" Syo immediately paused the brunette just as she was about to say his last name and smiled softly, his tsundere mood kicking in, "I told you to call me Syo. Here, let's practice. Um... Let's say we bump into each other at the mall! What do you automatically say to me?"

Aisuru thought for a moment then beamed, "I'd say hello!"

"What will you add at the end?..." Syo trailed off his sentence, waiting for Aisuru to answer, a small smirk visible on his charming face.

"Kurus-"

"What was that Wakahisa?" Syo placed his hand behind his ear to 'hear better' as he wagged his finger, indicating she was wrong.

Aisuru giggled then fixed his pajamas so it looked more tidy as she changed her answer, "Syo-chan."

"Syo-KUN," Syo emphasized, indicating he didn't wanna be addressed as a girl.

Aisuru pouted childishly and crossed her arms, "Then why does Shinomiya-kun get to call you Syo-chan?! Ne?! NE?! NE?! NE?! NE?! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" Syo slowly got more irritated from Aisuru's whining then finally exploded, "KUN, THAT'S FINAL!"

Aisuru's lower lip trembled, giving Syo her puppy dog face. Syo rolled his azure eyes, already used to Aisuru's pleading and didn't faze at all, not even a small twitch.

Aisuru pouted again then sighed in defeat, "Kun."

Syo grinned cheekily and gave a thumbs up along with a small 'Whoop!', "There we go, and in return... I shall call you Aisuru."

"OH YAY, I GET A NAME CHANGE TOO!"

"Anyways Waka-"

"What was that Syo-kun?" Aisuru placed her hand behind her ear, copying Syo mockingly.

Syo laughed then ruffled Aisuru's hair, "Aisuru."

"Now that that's out of the way... Why are you in my room, plus, how'd you get in? I don't see Natsuki around." Syo looked around the dorm, trying to find any traces of a school bag with a Piyo-chan key chain.

None. Which indicated that Natsuki left the room already.

"Did you forget, Syo-kun?" Aisuru giggled, which made Syo's face heat up at how she said his name. "You gave me some spare keys to your dorm just in case I wanted to practice with you and Natsuki or just talk and hang out!" Aisuru answered his question with a bright grin.

Syo thought for a second then snapped his fingers, remembering the memory exactly as how it happened.

** FLASHBACK**

_Syo was casually walking through the empty school hallways, slower than usual so he could appreciate the rare silence he's always wished for on every shooting star that passed his window at night when he couldn't sleep._

_The bleach blonde paused to look out the open window as a small smile crept up onto his face. Aisuru was outside in the courtyard sitting on a bench alone playing with, as he heard from the other Starish members, her cat Kuppuru_ **(A/N: YES, MWAHAHAHA, I OWN KUPURRU NOW! Haruka doesn't exist in my story XD Sorry...)**._ The girl looked genuinely happy, which made Syo happy... which was rare._

_"Kurusu-kun!"_

_That snapped Syo out of his thoughts._

_The bleach blonde turned to see Aisuru waving at him, and by instinct, he saluted back with a cheeky grin._

_"Just wait there, Kurusu-kun! I'll be right up!"_

_Now that sentence just shook Syo right then and there. Aisuru was... what? WAIT SHE WAS COMING UP TO TALK TO HIM! Syo quickly started to tidy himself up, wanting to make a sweet and gentleman-like impression of himself._

_"Syo-kun... what are you doing?" a high-pitched and gentle voice asked._

_Syo halted his tidying to turn to find Natsuki staring at him with curiosity. 'Great,' Syo thought to himself with a scowl, 'Now Natsuki will be here to ruin my moment with Wakahisa!'_

_Just like Natsuki read the Ochibi's mind, he smiled._

_"Making an impression?"_

_Syo froze as he was angling his hat to make himself look cool and badass._

_"... What about it?"_

_"Well, I think it's cute!"_

_"I'M NOT CUTE GODDAMMIT!"_

_"Kurusu-kun! Is that Shinomiya-kun? Great! I have something to tell both of you!"_

_Now that definitely was neither of their voices._

_Syo grabbed onto Natsuki's collar and pulled him up close, a glare seeping into Natsuki's very soul from yours truly. "Look what you did!" Syo snapped._

_"Oh yes, what I did was terrible!... What did I do again Syo dearest?" Natsuki blinked dumbfounded._

_"You had to approach me! I wanted a moment with Wakahisa!" Syo let go of Natsuki's collar and started pulling on his own bleach blonde hair._

_Natsuki felt a pang of jealousy but decided to cheer on their relationship, since he knew Syo had never felt this way before. Natsuki also liked Aisuru, but he knew it could never beat how much Syo did. __The blonde pulled Syo close and whispered something in his ear which made him blush, "Are you crazy? How's that gonna work?!"_

_Before Syo knew it, Natsuki was already walking away with a small wave of the hand, "Don't worry! It will!"_

_"Idiot! Now my mind's all messed up, I won't be able to-!"_

_"Kurusu... *pant* -kun! *pant pant*" Aisuru finally reached the short teen, out of breath. "Why'd you have to be all the way up on the fourth floor? Huh? Where did Shinomiya-kun go? I thought I heard him. Oh well, then what I had to say I'll just save for another time." Syo stared at the girl as she tried to catch her breath then instantly thought of something._

_"Hey, Wakahisa..."_

_The said girl turned to look into Syo's azure eyes then smiled gleefully, "Yes Kurusu-kun?"_

_"I hope you know CPR, 'cause you take my breath away."_

_"But Kurusu-kun... I'm the one out of breath, and I'm sorry but I don't know CPR. Will you be okay Kurusu-kun? Should I take you to the infirmary?"_

_Syo mentally slapped himself in the face after hearing that idiotic answer. The bleach blonde teen knew Aisuru was a bit dense... although he never thought she'd be this stupid._

_Syo chuckled at the girl who he secretly admired then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, trying to think of something else to say to shoo away the awkward atmosphere. A pick-up line popped into his head as he snapped his fingers then turned to look at the redhead again, trying to look as hot as possible._

_"Do you have a bandaid?" Syo started. "'Cause I scrapped my knee falling for you." Syo awkwardly stood there, trying to wink. That time when he told Ren and the other Starish members he knew how to wink, he lied. Looks like he has another thing in common with Aisuru other than their height and devotion to their favorite idols (Aisuru also idolized Hyuuga Ryuya like Syo, as the two were childhood friends and Syo kept mentioning Hyuuga-sensei wherever they went that Aisuru decided to check him out, and she never regretted her choice... ever)._

_"Kurusu-kun, is there something wrong with your eye? I don't have a bandaid either, oh I'M SO SORRY Kurusu-kun! Is it bleeding? NE?! NE NE NE?! Are you REALLY sure that we don't need to visit the infirmary!?"_

_The second mental slap of the day._

_"Erm... Is there an airport nearby, or is that just my heart taking off?"_

_"I don't really know the place well enough Kurusu-kun, so I'm not very sure. Try asking one of the teachers or the headmaster! Wait, did you say something about your heart? Is it acting up?! Oh Kurusu-kun, we do need to go visit the infirmary! LESH GO NOOOWWW!" Aisuru chirped, slurring her words cutely like she always did (Aisuru had her own language to herself) and grabbed Syo's hand, ready to pull him toward the direction of the infirmary._

_Syo's eyes widened at this, a bit pissed __at Natsuki for telling him this useless advice._

_"You know what, Wakahisa? Forget it. Forget ALL of this and just... just come here!" _

_Syo pulled Aisuru into a tight but affectionate hug. Although it was rigid, Syo knew any girl would've gone crazy from being hugged by the cutest member of Starish, at least he hoped Aisuru did._

_Aisuru squeaked as her face turned as red as a ripe tomato, she wasn't expecting the sudden hug at all. Aisuru wanted to warn Syo that he might make his "wounds" worst but couldn't bring herself to stopping the hug so she decided against it. _

_Syo's actions suddenly registered in his mind just before Aisuru could slowly hug back._

_The bleach blonde quickly let go of the brunette, his hands up high as if a police officer just told him to 'Put his hands up'._

_Aisuru's eyes suddenly saddened slightly and was that a hint of... disappointment on her face?_

_Syo stared then realized that Aisuru probably thought that hugging her was to most disgusting thing in the world to the blonde, so he tried to think hard of something to cheer the sad brunette up as she looked like she was about to cry._

_"Erm... say Wakahisa, wanna.. um... Go, I guess, shopping? Tomorrow.. ish?" Syo's left eye started to twitch awkwardly as told her his offer together as a huge nonexistent sign appeared over his head reading 'JUST LISTED!'._

_Aisuru stood there, the offer registering in her mind. Syo literally saw the gears slowly moving in her head as she slowly went from sad to happy to excited._

_"Okay!"_

_Syo was taken aback by her enthusiastic answer._

_"Umm... then I guess it's a date!" Syo replied just as enthusiastic, slowly getting excited for his shopping date with Aisuru. Two of his favorite things... together!_

_Aisuru laughed although she slowly ceased, which of course confused the bleach blonde._

_"You okay, Wakahisa?"_

_"What do you mean Kurusu-kun by the term 'date'?" _

_Syo's face heated up then the boy turned to look the other way, "I mean well... like, a hang out? I guess?"_

_Aisuru smiled softly, Syo not noticing the slight disappointment this time, and nodded._

_"Then it's a date, and Wakahisa, I told you to call me Syo!"_

_"Oh... I'm so sorry Kurus-"_

_"Syo."_

_"Syo-kun. Right."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Then after I gave you the keys to my dorm so you could wake me up the next day if I didn't come by your dorm by the time you were ready and even said you can come hang out anytime! Now I remember," Syo grinned. The teen stretched then threw his legs over to the side of the bed and stood up.

"Well, that was a fun shopping date too, Aisuru!"

"Eh?" Aisuru blinked.

The blonde walked past his calender to his closet.

**SHOPPING DATE WITH WAKAHISA**** TODAY!**

Syo was just about to pull out his school hoodie and his cargo pants when the words processed in his slow mind.

10%... 40%... 50%... 80%... 100%...

Syo's mind made a DING! sound and the blonde screeched then threw his school uniform back in, shut the closet door, and pressed his back against it harshly to turn and look at the now frightened Aisuru with wide azure eyes.

"Aisuru... what day is it today?"

"Um... Thursday?"

"What day was it when I told you that we'd go shopping 'tomorrow'?"

"... Wednesday."

"What was the date and what's the date today, Aisuru?"

"13... It's the 14th today, Syo-kun..."

Syo made the third girly screech of the day then quickly ran up to Aisuru, grabbed her shoulders then started shaking her petite frame.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT WAS YESTERDAY?!" Syo cried out so loud that Aisuru bet 10 bucks (Aisuru likes money) the whole school, maybe even the whole city heard it.

Aisuru stared squeaking with fright as she started to get dizzy, "S-S-Syo-kuuun! It's b-because I th-thought y-y-you already k-knew!"

Syo stopped shaking Aisuru, as he knew he was making her dizzy as the brunette wobbled around the room dizzily as Syo stood there thinking.

"I see."

Aisuru perked up at his two-worded answer as she watched him walk over to the washroom and shut the door. The Aisuru heard a faint click, indicating the bleach blonde haired teen locked the door. The sound of water spraying out momentarily came from the direction of the bathroom.

"Oh... okay... Then I'll just wait here, Syo-kun?" Aisuru said more as a question than a statement.

No answer. Syo probably didn't hear her.

Aisuru let out a long sigh she'd been holding in since Syo stopped shaking her.

* * *

15 minutes later, the loud roaring sound of the shower slowly ceased and it became dead silent, along with a few drips and drops of water now and then.

Syo climbed out of the shower and grabbed his towel starting to dry his body off. The teen grabbed a comb and brushed out the left over water in his hair then placed his red bobby pins so the right side of his bangs were out of his face. Syo grabbed a pair of maroon colored jeans and rolled them up slightly, not even caring to put on a shirt.

As Syo turned around, his azure eyes widened to see Aisuru laying on his bed fast asleep, her hair flared out all around her face.

The blonde smiled softly and walked quietly up to the brunette, moving the hair out of her face slowly then caressing her cheek softly.

Aisuru's brown eyes slowly opened, wincing from the sudden bright light she expected to shine in her face then realized, there was none.

Aisuru looked up to see Syo, still slightly wet and shirtless blocking the sun and caressing her face. The brunette's eyes widened, same went for the blonde as he realized Aisuru woke up.

"Aisuru!"

"S-Syo-kun?!"

A few bangs, stomps and shuffling was heard and a few minutes later, the duo was sitting on the edge of Syo's bed awkwardly, a tense aura fogging up the room. Syo was now fully dressed and dried while Haruka was now wide awake. The two teenage students didn't know what to say, or rather what to do or even think.

"So Aisuru... Um, ready to, er, go.. now...?" Syo mumbled, but loud enough for Aisuru to hear perfectly. The brunette just nodded stiffly.

"Then let's go, I guess..."

* * *

It was sunny with just a few small gust of winds now and then. Not too hot and not too cold, the perfect day for being out and about. Aisuru thought so as well. The young girl ran through the main floor of the mall, her short hair flying behind her and her super short pastel pink mini dress flared out around her. Syo watched the girl, beaming happily.

"Anywhere you wanna go, Aisuru?" Syo asked softly.

Aisuru turned to look at Syo with a grin, "You were the one who invited me Syo-kun! It's up to you, I don't have much money anywa-"

"I'll pay," Syo cut Aisuru off with a serious stare. "I was the one who invited you, so I obviously should be kind enough to pay."

Aisuru blinked then waved her hands frantically.

"NU NU NU SYO-KUN! THAT'S NOT HOW IT GOES AROUND HERE!" Aisuru barked. "You don't need to pay! It's fine, I don't even want anything! I just came along to be here with you!" Aisuru yelped too quickly for Syo to understand, although the blonde did understand the last sentence.

"Y-you only came to be with me?" Syo gulped.

Aisuru blushed slightly then nodded and smiled brightly, "Yes! I don't need anything right now anyway. I have all I need." The brunette giggled.

Syo swallowed the large lump growing in his throat and nodded, "I see. Okay then Aisuru, but if you see anything you'd like, don't hesitate to tell me..." Syo mumbled shyly. Aisuru stared at the bleach blonde for a few seconds then grinned, "Okay!"

There goes that enthusiastic answer again, Syo thought to himself with a light blush dusting over his cheeks.

An hour had passed and Aisuru hadn't mentioned anything she wanted. The brunette just walked beside Syo with a content grin, just looking at the windows of the shops then walking away, the smile never erasing her face. Syo was slightly annoyed with this, wanting to satisfy Aisuru with at least SOMETHING to buy her, but she was being so pristine and stubborn, not wanting to be selfish at all.

'What kind of girl doesn't take the chance to have everything she wants and someone else pays?! Damn, this girl's messed up...' Syo thought, the veins on his forehead throbbing.

Suddenly, Aisuru let out a loud but happy 'WHOOP!' and ran to a certain redheaded Starish member.

"TOYATOYA-KUN!" Aisuru called out, glomping Otoya into a bear hug.

Otoya laughed then replied happily, "SURUSURU-CHAN!"

Syo felt a sudden pang of jealousy in his chest, 'How come Aisuru never approaches me like that?...' Syo bit on the inside of his cheek as he watched with narrow eyes, mainly directing his glare of daggers towards Otoya.

"Surusuru-chan! Fancy seeing you here, ne?" Otoya held up his hand for a high five, which Aisuru just stared at confusedly. Otoya laughed at the girl's denseness, he loved that about her, he also loved how she's always honest and wanting to do her best for others.

Otoya grinned and pointed toward his hand, "I want a high five, Surusuru-chan."

Aisuru blinked then slowly started to chuckle sheepishly.

"I knew that."

"Sure you did."

"I did so! You don't believe me Toyatoya-kun?!"

"W-wha... Are you crying Suru?!"

"Haha, of course not Toyatoya-kun! I was just hiding my embarrassment..."

Otoya smirked at this then proceeded to wrap his arm around the small redhead's shoulders and ruffled her hair, making the young girl scream and laugh like a madman, passer-by's either glancing with annoyance at the duo or giving them a soft smile.

_'Aren't they cute?'_

_'Aww, I remember me and my first boyfriend was just like that!'_

_'Now that's true love.'_

Syo's forehead throbbed more with anger, standing there awkwardly watching the two. How could they get along so well yet Aisuru and himself can't even hug without feeling awkward? They were childhood friends for Kami's sake! This bothered the blonde to know end.

Syo walked up to the two then awkwardly coughed into his hand to interrupt the two, "Erm... you guys done yet? People are staring."

Otoya let go of Aisuru with a chuckle then beamed at Syo, giving a little wave. "You're here too Syo?! Sweet! We should all hang out together or something, 'cause like... I just saw Ren here and he was all like-"

"Ren's here? That's great, thanks for giving me the warning Otoya. Bye."

Syo grabbed Aisuru's hand and pulled her away to some random area in the mall.

'Just my luck, I better watch out for Ren... I don't want any other interruptions!' Syo burst angrily in his mind.

"Kurusu-kuuuuun?~"

"Syo."

"Ah, right , Syo-kun... why'd we leave Toyatoya-kun behind?" Aisuru asked carefully, thinking the blonde would snap and bite her head off if she said something she shouldn't have.

Syo paused in his trail for a moment, clenching Aisuru's small hand tighter in his slightly larger one.

'Obviously,' Syo thought as he rolled his eyes, 'I love you goddammit! Gaahh, but I can't tell you that, now, can I?!'

"Because... me and your little "Toyatoya-kun" are fighting right now." Syo said through his gritted teeth.

"You are?"

"We will be."

"Ah, then maybe when we get back, I'll think hard of a way to get you guys to reconcile!" Aisuru grinned brightly.

Syo glanced at her then nodded slowly, "Erm... okay..."

* * *

The duo sooner or later made their way into one of Syo's favorite clothing stores.

Syo's azure eyes lit up with pure excitement and ran off to only God knows where. Aisuru giggled at the bleach blonde and walked around to look at clothes herself.

The brunette saw many pieces of clothing she'd love to own for herself, but she didn't want to bother Syo with money problems.

Aisuru entered the accessory section and saw many of the fedoras that Syo owned, 'I see, this is where Syo buys them.' Aisuru giggled, picking up one that she really admired, 'I wish I could buy a new one, the one I'm wearing now's getting old.' Aisuru slid the pads of her fingers across the rough material of her pink and black fedora.

"I should have brought money..." Aisuru mumbled under her breath.

The petite girl turned her head to see Syo grabbing a shirt, then another, some cargo pants, a sweater, another shirt, and a few pairs of shoes. The blonde had once told her that whenever he's shopping with any people who knew him, he'd try to hold back his urge to buy the whole store, but from what Aisuru was seeing, she figured Syo made an exception for her, which made the brunette smile gleefully.

Syo made a mad dash toward the dressing rooms before all the other stalls we're filled.

Aisuru laughed, which Syo noticed as he grinned and saluted back as he jogged on the spot while waiting in line.

Aisuru continued looking through the various accessories, and paused at a certain jewellery stand with one of the most beautiful things Aisuru has ever laid her eyes on.

* * *

Syo's forehead throbbed harder than the last time they bumped into a Starish member today.

Jinguji Ren was on his knees kissing Aisuru's hand, the brunette's face resembled the color of Otoya's hair.

"ARE YOU DONE YET?!" Syo finally snapped. The orange-haired idol smirked at Syo's impatience and let go of Aisuru's hand, standing up and waltzing over to the blonde. Ren held Syo's chin in between his thumb and index finger and moved his face closer to his own, inch by inch.

Syo's face started to heat up as Ren's lips were only a centimeter away from his own smooth pale ones. Ren's smirk only grew as Syo tried to move his head back, but Ren kept the blonde's head right where it was with his strong grip on his chin.

"J-Jinguji! L-LET GOOO!"

"That just won't do, Princess."

Then Syo couldn't breathe anymore, the reason? He was being kissed. BY REN.

Syo started to flap his arms around like a helpless bird who didn't know how to fly. The blonde tried to push the orange-haired male away, but of course, Ren was much stronger. Syo felt so weak, he hated that feeling.

"REN, GET AWAY FRO-"

As Syo opened his mouth to yell, Ren took that as the chance to push his tongue into Syo's warm mouth.

Aisuru stood there awkwardly unable to look away, "H-hey guys... People are.. um, staring... H-hellooooo?"

Ren smiled into Syo's lips then pulled away and leaned in. Syo flinched, waiting for Ren's lips to crush his again but felt nothing realizing Ren was whispering in his ear.

"Good luck, just do what I did to her lover boy."

Ren waltzed away, one hand in his pocket and one held up into a small wave.

Aisuru blinked then smiled and waved back, "BYYEEE BYYYEEE JIIIINGUUUUJIIII-KUUUN!"

Syo stood there flabbergasted. The blonde couldn't close his mouth, he couldn't blink, he couldn't move, goddammit he couldn't even think!

Aisuru skipped over and poked Syo's cheek, "Boo!" Syo stared back at Aisuru, blinking every once in awhile then pulled his hat off and scratched his head in annoyance, "What's that guy's problem?!"

Aisuru giggled.

"Well, you know the way of the Big Bad Casanova, Syo-kun! When he thinks of something, he'll give no more thought about it and just... well, do it!"

"Yes, Aisuru. THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Syo waved his arms around frantically. This wasn't helping at all, and really Ren? **FRENCH KISSING**?! Is that all you got? Syo thought irritated.

How was he supposed to do that to pristine little Aisuru? Exactly, no way because HE COULDN'T!

"Hey Aisuru... I'll-... I'll be right back."

"O-okay Syo-kun..! I'll be waiting here then," Aisuru smiled slightly and gave a little wave, she knew he was stressed from that unexpected make-out session, she'll let him have his space.

* * *

"SYO YOU IDIOT!"

The bleach blonde idol slapped himself in the face as he stared at himself in the mirror of the men's comfort room. Why the hell did he leave Aisuru all alone?! Syo bet that by the time he got back, the rest of the Starish members will be crowded around her, making the moves that he couldn't make.

Syo needed to get back out there. **Pronto.**

The bleach blonde spun on his heel and ran toward the door and was about to slam it open until the door slammed him first.

"SYO-CHAN!"

Crap.

"Ah, Natsuki... I really gotta go, so if you'd just excuse me..."

A second later the midget couldn't breathe, has Natsuki been going to the gym lately? Syo didn't know, but what he did know was that he had to escape before someone like Ren catches up with Aisuru again.

"N-Nat-... Natsukiii... I-I can't-t-t-t breeathee..!" Syo gasped out desperately, reaching out to the heavens. Oh gosh, Syo would even prefer kissing Ren again than having this psychopathic maniac squeezing him to death. Wait, actually... he'd have neither, he just wanted to leave this stupid restroom.

'Some random stranger's probably gonna walk in and think the wrong ideas!' Syo thought worriedly.

Just when Syo thought things couldn't get any worse... Mr. Big Bad Casanova walked in.

Ren just took one look at the two and smirked, "Oh?"

"Ren, don't just st-stand there! Help m-m-meee!" Syo cried out exasperated, Ren was the bleach blonde's only choice. As long as the orange-haired idol doesn't make another move to kiss him, the world will be at peace.

"Natsuki, I think you should hug him a bit tighter. Oh, and try to sneak in a little lip action if you know what I mean, cue my winky face," Ren commanded Natsuki, pulling his cellphone out and facing the camera lens toward the blonde duo.

Syo's forehead started to throb, he was on the edge of setting off a bomb into this washroom and running away, letting those two idiots die their likely deaths. Yes, that's a good idea, Syo thought glaring at the two Starish members.

"W-what's going on?"

Then waltzes in the redhead, this was Syo's best day ever.

"Otoya, look at this! Should I send this to Wakahisa?" Ren snickered. Otoya blinked then shrugged, not knowing what was going on.

"Er, I don't see why not?"

"IF YOU DARE PRESS THAT SEND BUTTON JINGUJI, I WILL SHAVE OFF EVERY LOCK OF HAIR ON YOUR FREAKING DENSE HEAD!"

"Fiesty, Wakahisa will like that!"

"Ohh, Wakahisa-chan's here? Let's go visit her!"

"Don't you dare even think of the thought, Natsuki!" Syo exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Too late."

And the last thing any other male in the men's washroom heard, was the sound of Syo's high pitched scream and the sound of a door slamming closed.

* * *

"Really? OMIGOSH THAT'S SO COOL, I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE!"

"Wakahisa... it's just an apple I bought from the grocery store..."

"Yeah, an apple touched by the one and only Ichinose Tokiya! HOW COOL IS THAT?!"

Tokiya slapped his palm on his forehead, knowing full well that Aisuru was just putting words in his mouth.

"Wakahisa, you've seen, touched, and even EATEN apples that were touched by me. What's so special about this one?!"

"It-it's... It's shiny..." Aisuru's bottom lip quivered.

Aisuru and Tokiya's other companion, Hijirikawa Masato, nudged Tokiya in the rib cage from the other side of the idol. The Hijirikawa scion knew very well that their composer was on the verge of crying.

Tokiya sent a short two-second glare toward Masato then let out an exasperated sigh, pulling the apple out of his grocery bag and handing to the now beaming and squealing brunette.

"NATSUKI, LET ME GO!"

The trio turned their heads to see the rest of the Starish members, walking up to them. Ren was wearing a mischievous smirk, Otoya had a confused and sheepish smile, Natsuki was just beaming while Syo was screaming his last prayers to God.

Aisuru and the other two immediately stood up from their seats and ran over to the four before they could reach them.

"Kuru-!"

"SYO GODDAMMIT!"

"O-oh... um... Syo-kun... What happened?!" Aisuru asked worriedly.

Syo gave Aisuru a 'Are You Blind?!' look and the brunette understood immediately.

Tokiya strictly told the boys to put Syo down. As much as Ren and Natsuki (Otoya didn't really care, the redhead couldn't even comprehend what was happening) hesitated, they obliged- probably because of the annoyed death glare Masato was sending the trio from behind Tokiya.

Aisuru blinked and glanced around at each idol, confused to no extent. "What's happening?!" the brunette screeched from all the stress.

All Starish members turned to look at the petite girl and then turned to Syo, giving him a 'We're leaving this situation to you, midget' look.

Syo opened and closed his mouth flabbergasted at how mean the boys were being, leaving the munchkin to his own accord. How was he supposed to handle their composer? Aisuru was a wreckage when she got stressed out.

Syo let out the intake of breath he was holding in and walked over to Aisuru, resting an arm around her shoulder. The bleach blonde teen lifted the brunette's fedora off her head and replaced it with his own, a smile gracing his face when the girl in his arms looked up at him confusedly.

"Let's get back home."

* * *

The duo traveled back to the academy by foot, not having enough money for a bus.

Aisuru giggled as she balanced herself on the edge of a bridge they were crossing over, Syo holding her small hand to make sure she doesn't fall. The munchkin looked up at the sky, his eyebrows furrowing together.

The sky was dark and cloudy.

Syo turned to look at Aisuru with worry, and Aisuru looked back at him, understanding the look he was giving her. The brunette looked up at the sky only to be met with several rain drops to hit her face.

"Aisuru, run!"

The duo slowly started to race back to the academy, they were almost there.

"S-Syo-kun! Wait! My shoe fell," Aisuru exclaimed flustered.

Syo looked back at the girl he admired most and nodded, letting go of her hand.

Before Aisuru could finally hop to her ballet flat, Syo beat her to it, grabbing the size 3 shoe. Aisuru was the tiniest girl he knew, the size of her shoe didn't surprise Syo.

The blonde beamed at Aisuru and held the shoe out, going on one knee. Aisuru blushed the laughed, holding her petite foot out. Syo gracefully slid the ballet flat back on the brunette's foot and slowly stood up, holding his hand out. Aisuru gladly accepted his hand and held it tight.

The composer smiled widely then pulled Syo in the opposite direction of the school, going back to the bridge.

Syo's eyes widened in disbelief, "Aki, where the hell are we going?!"

"ES-CA-PE!" Aisuru exclaimed joyfully, quoting from her favorite movie 'Finding Nemo'. Syo stared at Aisuru disbelievingly, his jaw hung open until he started laughing, slowly starting to catch up with Aisuru.

The two teens ran under the bridge and collapsed onto the wet grass growing under the bridge. Hints of snow was still laying on the ground, but Syo and Aisuru didn't care if their bottoms got wet.

"Aisuru, tell me something," Syo gasped out, clenching his shirt on the spot where his heart was beating rapidly, "What the hell was that?!"

Aisuru laughed hysterically, her shoulders moving up and down.

"I really... don't... know, Syo-kun!" the brunette replied in between fits of laughter.

"So, are we just staying here until the rain stops?"

"Pretty much."

"... Aisuru, you idiot."

"You too, Syo. You too." Aisuru smirked at the blonde, pushing him playfully.

Syo chuckled then stared affectionately at Aisuru, who was staring out at the rain pouring down outside as she plucked handfuls of grass from the ground. The blonde debated if he should make his move now or not, his fingers playing with an object in his blazer pocket.

'Well, here goes...'

"Aisu-"

"Syo-kun, look! The poor birdies are trying to escape the rain, ohh, if only I could fly and help them," Aisuru pouted, tugging on Syo's sleeve and pointing toward a flight of birds desperately trying to avoid getting raindrops on their wings, which was pretty much impossible.

Syo let out an exasperated sigh, "Aisuru!"

The brunette turned to look at the blonde, her eyes wide.

"Ah, yes Kuru-"

Aisuru got cut off by a pair of cold lips smashing against her own. The brunette's eyes widened, staring at the blonde in front of her.

Syo smiled against Aisuru's soft lips, snaking his hands around her neck.

Aisuru shivered as something cold ran across the skin of her collar bone, but slowly started to kiss back. As Syo finally finished what he was doing at the back of Aisuru's neck, he let his hands lay there on her cold soft skin.

The two finally broke apart, both gasping for air.

"I told you to call me Syo, Aisuru," Syo grinned lopsidedly.

Aisuru blushed but grinned back sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's your birthday," Syo answered seriously as he pointed at what he put around Aisuru's neck.

Aisuru gasped and quickly looked down to see a bright gleam.

It was the necklace Aisuru was staring at in the store they were in earlier.

"Happy Birthday Aisuru," Syo greeted as he placed a small peck on the girl's cheek.

"It... it is my birthday... How did I forget?" Aisuru breathed out as she played with the charm of the necklace in between the pads of her fingers.

"Don't forget, it's also Valentines Day."

Aisuru's eyes shot up to look at Syo with disbelief, tears slowly starting to well up in the corner of her brown eyes.

"KURUSU-KUN!"

The brunette leaped at the blonde, wrapping her arms around the small boy and crying into his shoulder.

Syo's eyes widened in shock but slowly softened as he smiled and hugged Aisuru back lovingly.

"I love you, Aki."

"I... I love you too, Kurusu-kun, so much very much, but, how did you know about the necklace?"

Syo smiled sheepishly, "While I was waiting in line for the change rooms, I spotted you staring at that jewelry case so when we were leaving the store, I quickly went to go see what you were looking at and, well... purchased it."

Aisuru started to cry more, "Oh Kurusu-kun! You didn't need to buy anything for me, I told you! Being with you was a perfect birthday and valentines gift already," Aisuru sniffed.

"Still," Syo frowned, taking Aisuru's face in between his cold hands to make her look him in the eye, "I realized right after you told me the date in my dorm that it was a special day, I wanted to surprise you though. It all started to work out in my head when I realized that we also were going shopping today, so I really wanted to get you a special gift, but you didn't point out anything you wanted so I got really irritated for a second there!" Syo chuckled.

Aisuru smiled lovingly and placed a chaste kiss upon Syo's lips, "Thank you."

Syo grinned and kissed the petite girl in his arm's forehead.

Just as the blonde pulled away, the rain slowly started to fade away, the sun shining onto the duo and a rainbow translucently appearing in the sky.

"This was the best day ever, Kurusu-kun."

"Same for me, but... please, just call me Syo."

**END**

* * *

DAWWW , WASN 'T THAT ADORBS ?!

Yesh , I know . Through some parts in the story , it was kinda rushed , but this was a oneshot and I didn 't want it being super long . So yeh , sowwi if I rushed it ;3;

Hope you still loved it though ;D Oh Ren , you big bad casanova =w=

Well , till my next story my pretties ! TTFN xx


	2. THIS IS LIKE, A MUST READ!

**HEYOOO ! IS ME AGAIN ! For my lovely reviewers , followers and favouriters ( dash not a word , silly dumpling ! D:).. I am discontinuing Call Me Syo . I 've deleted chappie one , two , three , four and five .. was there more ? Idk , but yeah . I 've left the first chappie since that was the original one-shot , so I am now leaving it was a one-shot . I just can 't think of anything anymore ! All my different ideas won 't bring the story anywhere . So there . I bet you 're gonna be all like " WHATCHU TALKIN BOUT GURL ?! DIS STOREH WAS DA BOMB !"... **

**... LOL no .**

**Oh goodness , I just sounded really negative right there , didn 't I ? o3o; Bleh , I didn 't mean to be negative . I dunt likey being negative , BE AN OPTIMIST PRIME ! NOT A NEGATRON ! TEEHEEHEE . Dash mah evil laugh . You likey ? No ? Okie .. ]: JK COURSE YUH DO ! This author 's note is getting off track . Well , you purdy much get the point . So I will end it here , GOOD DAY !**

**Thankies to everyone who stayed with me for this story ! Sowwi for da discontinuation , I wish I could have continued but mah ideas for dis storeh suck . LIKE A LOLLIPOP ! :'D**

**-BECOMEONEWITHMOTHERRUSSIA!**


End file.
